A Switched Life
by ellaeaton17
Summary: Divergent Story: Four and Tris switch lives! Tris is daughter of Marcus and suffers through his abuse but escapes to dauntless and Tobias falls into her life two years later. No War
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice

God knows how long I've been curled up into this closet, I'm starting to lose it. _He_ has come by once and thrown a bottle of water at me to make sure I don't die in here but he'd never even consider giving me a scrap of food. I'm trying not to move, as to not aggravate the new cuts on my back but it's really no use. Every breathe is like I'm getting hit again and again. Just adding to the collection of scars I have accumulated over the years.

Sitting here, one thought run through over and over, I need to get out this house, out of his grasp, but that thought at times is scarier than staying. Where would I go? I mean I feel like I don't belong at Abnegation, I'm too selfish, but I don't fit anywhere else. I lie all the time, about why I sometimes limp or have bruises, I am cold and mean, I'm not particularly smart and if I was brave, I would have stepped up to Marcus. I don't belong anywhere and with the aptitude test and choosing ceremony around the corner I'm lost. I know I have to do something though so I'm getting ready. Over the last few months I have been sneaking opportunities to get in shape, doing pushups after my father- no Marcus, has gone to sleep. I lift heavy object, simulating weights, planking for as long as possible, stretch, anything I can think of to get ready. The one flaw in the plan being I don't know what I'm getting ready for. I've gained all this muscle and it might be for the day I stand up to Marcus, could be to help survive the factionless, maybe even a dauntless initiation, but that feels like a dream, seeming somehow fake, like a place away from abuse could never exist.

Finally I'm brought back to the world with a bucket of ice water thrown at my face.

"Get off your ass and mop this up. Then go get dressed, you have the test in an hour," I cringe and cower at every word he says. When I went into the closet I had four days to the test. Four days.

I clean up the mess he made and rush to change. The outfit I'm wearing is torn and bloody. I know I'm starting to cut it close on time so I hurry out the door just for my arm to be caught. Marcus towers over me. I may be 5'9, tall for a girl, but he's 6'5. "What are your results going to be?"

"Abnegation sir," he squeezes my bicep tighter.

"Who are you going to speak to?" His stare is cutting me like a knife.

"No one sir. I will be silent."

"Good I'll see you here immediately after."

And with that I scurry out as fast as I can, getting on the last bus to the Hub.

When I step on I know most people stare. Abnegation are to polity to openly do it but I know I'm getting glances. Candor and Erudite are looking though especially since I have a reputation for disappearing for weeks on end and the papers published don't help to suppress people's suspicions.

Of course, as Abnegation, I stand as the twenty-minute ride goes a long. It gets particularly bumpy as we pass throughout the faction less section, as I almost fall over once. I'm holding onto a rail above my head and am biting the side of my cheek trying not to think about the opening cuts on back from my last beating. It's not that hard though; I've mastered keeping a straight face.

When the ride is finally over I keep my head down and don't make eye contact with anyone. Unfortunately an old friend notices me and comes over.

"Beatrice, it has been so long how are you?" Abigail asks. She and I were best friends for years until Marcus turned into the monster he is today and removed me from society.

"I'm very good and you?" trying to steer the conversation into a dead end. I don't want my father to find out we spoke; it's not worth the repercussions.

"Good, good," well this could not be anymore awkward... "Are you nervous about today?"

_Yes_ "No, it will be fine."

She nods her head and starts to get the hint that talking isn't something I want to be doing at the moment.

"Beatrice, I hope your doing alright. I want you to know that I miss you and always here for you," She says with a slight smile.

I nod but even this little act kills me. Abby and I were so close. She used to know everything about me and she knows something is wrong. The rest of the faction see a perfect man and an unstable daughter but she's sees a broken girl who needs help, but there is nothing she can do. It's in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice

When the doors to the Hub swing open letting all 16 year olds flood into the building I make my way to the stairwell and climb to the top. When my foot hits the final step I look to my left and right and inwardly smile because the other people around me are all panting for breathe and I'm doing just find. I think all the secret work I have put in has been worth it. I've been so scared that I wont be prepared for whatever happens.

When on the top floor, we are lead into a crowded room mixed with factions. All us abnegation stand in a corner of the room as one by one people are called back to take the test, but I can help but wonder where I will be this time tomorrow. Abnegation is my home, but it is haunted by my mother's ghost and my father's iron fist. I just can't see me fitting anywhere else. Do I belong with the Erudite, crowding the tables and hunching over textbooks, or with the Candor arguing about god knows what. Maybe Amity and try and find happiness in there vast fields. Could I be dauntless? Brave and confidant.

"Beatrice Prior" a tall women dress in black calls. I move carefully to the crowd and follow her as she turns into a mirror filled room. I can't help but pause in the doorway. After my mother died, Marcus had to start cutting my hair and he never let me look in the mirror. Of course I saw glimpses of my reflection on the windows of building, but this is the first time I have really looked ay myself since I was ten.

Not much has really changed. I still have my hooked nose and spare upper lip. My eyes are still the same dark blue, just like his. I look older.

"Mhhm, could you take a seat please we need to begin," The women says and I do as told, "What is it with you Stiffs and mirrors." she whispers under her breath. "My name is Tori, I will be administering you Aptitude Test today."

She bends over to plug the machine in and I notice a tattoo in between her shoulder blades, "A hawk?"

"Ya, I got it after I over came my fear of the dark, as I was saying, I will be administering you test today, it will determine which faction you are most compatible with. Of course the final decision of yours and you will get to decide you own fate tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony. Don't be to scared there is nothing to worry about just about every person gets the faction they were born into," she says and then turns to pick a glass vile filled with a blue liquid, "I'm going to attach these electrodes to you temples and then you will drink this causing you to enter a simulation that I will monitor and then enter in your results," The woman, Tori attaches the wires and hands me the vile, "Bottoms up."

I give her a look but take it down anyway.

"You will enter the simulation in sixty seconds. "

Before I know what's happening I shut my eyes and then open them again to be standing in the room, Tori gone with all her equipment. I do a 180-degree and there are two pedicels, one with cheese, and the another with a knife.

"Choose," I don't do anything, "Choose now." the voice says.

Instinctively I grab gab the knife and out of nowhere a girl appears in front of me. She has a horrified look on her face and lifts her arm up to point at something behind me.

I spin slowly and see a wolf creeping toward us. It launches itself into the air and I hold my knife out plunging it into the animal's chest before it can hurt the girl. Out of know where the wolf disappears and I am transported to a bus with a man running and screaming for help. I go to him and he shoves a paper in my face, "Have you seen this girl?!" the man screams, "You must tell me if you have!"

Immediately I am put off by the situation, I know I have seen the girl before but I wont tell this man I have a feeling he plans on hurting her, "No sir, I haven't"

"I know you do, tell me!'

"I'm sorry I can't help you," when the words leave my mouth everything around me dissolves and I am sitting back the test chair panting. Tori has a concerned look in her face, " What is it? What were my results?"

She looks at me with panic in her eyes and whisper, "Your results were inconclusive. You tested into both Abnegation and Dauntless" _Dauntless_? "I'm going to manually enter in your results as Abnegation but Beatrice you must not say anything to anyone, not your best friend, not your family. Not a soul can know about this, it is very dangerous."

"Why, why is it so dangerous?"

"You've already been in here to long. Leave out the back say you're sick and go home. Now."

"But Tori you need to tell me! How am I support to protect myself if it's as dangerous as you say" I wisper-scream.

"You need to leave now, go"

Infuriated I leave out the back door and run down the twenty flights of stairs to the ground level and then out the exit. My eyes won't stop water so I lean against the building and take a deep breath to regain my composure. When I pull myself together I begin the long trek home.

Walking along the broken up streets of the factionless I can't help but hear Tori's words echo in my head. _Dauntless. _She said Dauntless! I had always thought that if I decided to leave I would go there but I've always been to scared. Since I have been training so hard, physically I think i would do well there but how can I go to a place that values above all bravery, if I'm scared to go there.

I guess transferring to Dauntless is like overcoming a fear, therefore making me brave.

Maybe I could be brave. Maybe I should.

**Done with chapter two! let my know what you think by REVIEWING! This is my first fan fic and I want to improve**

**thanks so much of the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I could only dream of being Veronica Roth

Beatrice

Walking up the front steps to my home, my whole body is shaking. He is going to _kill_ me if he even suspects I am leaving or Divergent.

I take a breath in and out trying to get my nerves under control and turn the nob. Without even setting foot inside, Marcus grabs me by the arm and drags me up the stairs to my room. He throws me on my bed and takes off his dark grey, leather belt in one swift motion. He holds it to his side and stares down at me.

"What were your results," his voice has transformed from the polite one seen by the outside world to the menacing tone it is within these walls.

"Abnegation sir, just as expected," I say as my throat tightens and voice cracks. It not a whole lie. Hopefully he doesn't see through it.

"Are you lying to me?" he says under his breath and raising the belt. Oh God. "Tell me if you are lying!"  
>"No sir! I swear please believe me!" But I know it is no use.<p>

"I need to remind you where you belong. This is for your own good." He lifts the belt above his head and smack it on my back. My hand shoots up to my mouth to cover the scream but it escapes and the sound only eggs him on. Again and again he lifts the belt up over his head and then cracks it on my back.

After a while the individual whacks turn into one massive burning sensation that takes over every inch of my body. It's like he stuffed me into an incinerator and keeps turning up the heat. As I am slipping into oblivion his rough hands wrap around my waist and I feel weightless but only a second later it's ended by the hardwood of the small closet down the hall. When the load of keeping my eyelids open is too much I let out one last whimper and then I'm gone.

I don't know how much time passes but when I finally open my eyes it dawns on me that today is the last day I will ever have to be in this prison. Excited, I stand up in the closet but let out a shriek. Like an idiot, I forgot the cuts on my back and stood up to fast. I can feel the wounds opening up again from the movement.

When I turn, I realize the fabric from the sweater I'm wearing has adhered to the scabs. Slowly and gently I separate the two. I'm carful not to make a noise but my face contorts and my eyes water.

Just as I am about to knock on the door, it swings open and Marcus is towering over me. "You have fifteen minutes to get ready before we are leaving for the ceremony clean yourself up and come downstairs. Don't keep me waiting."

I nod and rush off to my room. Quickly I step in the cold shower. Taking hot ones would be considered self-indulgent.

My mind wanders to thoughts of Dauntless. I wonder what the people will be like? Will they be more rowdy and aggressive or energetic and fun? What will they think of having a Stiff join their faction? I'm not sure if anyone from Abnegation has ever transferred to Dauntless so I'm sure they'll gave me a hard time and my size doesn't help. I will be underestimated when I first get there but I will make people see me for who I really am. What people don't know is that I've been training for months and will prove I am Dauntless to all that question me. Even in the volunteer work I did I was preparing. I always went to help load supplies for the factionless to build up arm muscles. I would volunteer to carry letters to other factions so that I could run and build up stamina. I know that I can do this so half the battle will just be proving it to people.

Snapping out of my daydream I can't help but put a hint of a smile on my face. I'm an hour away from freedom.

Quickly, I throw on a loose tee shirt and baggy pants and then Abnegation's formal robe-dress thing. Really it's just a big grey sack. We don't were it often, just to things such as weddings, funerals, and political events, but we also wear them to the choosing ceremony. Every Abnegation man, women, and child wearing the same thing, blending in as a big, grey cloud. This will be the last day I blend in.

As I walk down the stairs to meet Marcus I throw my brown hair into a bun at the nape of my neck. It's gotten quiet long, down to my mid back, but that's only because Marcus never feels like cutting it so I am expected to do it. Not cutting it is like a little form of rebellion for me.

When I meet his cold, dead eyes he walks over to me and grabs my shoulder. I wince in pain from the tight grip over the wounds trying to heal and he throws me to the floor. "Do you need a reminder of what we discussed last night?"

"No sir. I will do as you say," I plead not wanting fresh lesions on my back.

"Good. Now stand up you pitiful waste of space."

I do as told, not making eye contact with him and we go to the government issued car he was given. I get in the passenger's seat as we start the silent journey to the Hub, my eyes never leaving the window in front of me.

As we pull up to the side of the building I begin to open the door to exit but Marcus reaches across me and shuts it.

"I expect to meet you here directly after the ceremony is over, understood?"  
>"Yes, sir." I say not even glancing in his direction. I step out of the car and turn my back to him and walking to join the other 16 year- old members of my faction. A few look in my direction, but for only a second. Many have not seen me in a while. Marcus took me out of school to "home-school" me and free up time to volunteer more. Some people thought it was so selfless that they did the same with their kids. If only they knew the truth.<p>

The Abnegation are the first here, gathered silently to the side. There is a group of Candor next to us debating something I'm not paying attention to.

When I'm not looking a group of boys comes and surrounds me, I spin looking for a way out but this makes them all smirk and laugh at me.

"Look at this one, weird, she's hot for a Stiff"

"Yaa I don't think I've ever seen one, makes you wonder what's under all those clothes." The tall lean one says, tugging at my sleeve.

The words make my skin crawl and sends a nervous pang through my body.

"Hey Stiff, what's your name, huh? You want to join me in the bathroom and be a rebellious Stiff?"

"Get away from me." I say in a firm voice, trying not to show how completely terrified I am.

"Ohh you are a bad one, come on sweetheart. It'll be fun," he says grabbing by wrist. Immediately I freeze, not knowing what to do but something inside me screams to wake up and do something, I'm about to be Dauntless for god sakes. I let my instincts take over and I twist my wrist and push him away. The boys around me try to grab me but I manage to escape their grasp. The other Abnegation are starting to file up the stairs, so I head to the middle of the crowd and try to blend in. I look behind me to see if they followed but it looks like the coast is clear.

I take a deep breath and gather myself knowing that I need to get into a more focused mindset but I can't help but wonder what the hell is wrong with those guys. The fact that they think its okay to be so demining and crude like that is disgusting. I don't think I've ever felt that exposed before.

The thought that anyone could see me as appealing is a joke. I saw what I looked like yesterday but if anything it made me feel more self-conscious. Know what I look like just makes me compare myself to others. I can point out all the flaws in my face when before I didn't know so there was nothing to dislike.

As the group of Abnegation's reaches the 20th floor we turn into a hall were all the other sixteen year olds are lining up in reverse alphabetical order. I head toward the back of the group and find my place. Marcus is standing behind all massive bowls, one containing soil, one glass, one water, one stones, and one with lit coals. I meet Marcus' eyes. He has his leader mask on. A soft smile, welcoming posture, and kind eyes, seem to transform for just a second into the monster I see at home but then again it could just be my imagination.

I look to the floor and sign. This is it. I'm here and I'm ready. I will leave Abnegation, I will be free from his belt, and most importantly I will find happiness. I know it.

PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

**Hey everyone! I know some of u might be a little upset about some things in this chapter but I feel all of them were necessary.**

**First you might be wondering why I said Beatrice had brown hair not blonde. I am imagining her with Tobias' features because she is the daughter of Marcus and Evelyn. That means she has dark blue eyes, a hooked nose, a spare upper lip, etc. **

** Second you might be wondering why I wrote in the harassment part. In Divergent Tobias is hot. Like ~smokin~ hot. All the girls want him and he's arguably the most attractive guy in Dauntless. Well once again because Beatrice is the daughter of Marcus and Evelyn she is now the attractive one and this was the first introduction to that part of finding her new identity. I also wanted to portray a issue many women face in regards to their looks where they get unwanted attention from men and show case how they feel (or at least how I feel) when something like this happens.**

**I hope you agree and respect the choices and changes I have made for my story.**

**Please Review, Follow, and Fav!  
><strong>

**-Ella**


	4. Chapter 4

Beatrice

One by one the sixteen year olds of Chicago walk up to Marcus. He gently places the knife in their hands and they slit their palms, allowing dark, red blood to pool in their hand.

"Jack Griffin." An Erudite boy, tall and lanky with hazel eyes and dark brown hair walks up to the podium. He's handsome in a geeky kind of way, with his Erudite glasses and hair tussled like he's been cramming for exams all night.

His long legs are shaky and his eyes are darting, searching the Erudite seating area until he settles on someone. I can't tell who but he gives a small smile and nod. He turns to Marcus and reaches for the knife and in one swift motion, cuts his hand and lets his blood drip onto the dauntless coals.

Immediately you hear the gasp of the Erudite as they try to think of a logical explanation for why their latest traitor has left, but their noise is over powered by the screams and whoops coming from Dauntless' side.

_Soon they will be doing that for me. _I think quietly to myself.

After a minute Marcus raises his hand signally for quiet and reads off the next name.

The line seems to be moving to fast and before I know what is happening there is only one person standing in my way from freedom.

I can't help but stare at the Dauntless crowd. They all covered in tattoos and piercings and their hair is dyed unnatural colors. The people who look at them and think they are barbaric miss the beauty in what they represent. When I see them, I think they look fearless and adventurous, ready and able to take on anything that comes their way. They look inspired. They look brave.

When I turn back to the podium the Candor girl in front of me is walking over to her born faction, like most do.

Marcus turns to face me and calls out, "Beatrice Eaton."

Carefully walking over to him, I reach my hand out but unlike every other teen here today, he puts the blade in my palm, not the handle, nicking it. Getting one last warning in before I choose. I don't show any signs of pain though I simply turn the knife around and with one deep slice, cut my hand.

I let the blood pool for a second and look into his eyes smirking.

Just as his face shows the connection made in his mind that I will be transferring, I spill my blood onto the Dauntless coals and every person in that room gasps. Never in resent history has an Abnegation Born transferred to Dauntless, even they are in shock. It take the Dauntless a minute to process what has happened, but when I turn my back to Marcus' shocked self, they erupt in a deafening scream that makes the floors shake. I smile proud, thinking they must take pride in the fact that they are so mighty, even an Abnegation born, a faction that rarely has people transfer out, wants to join them. I walk over to join my new faction and get whistles and pats on the back, not feeling the pain of the wounds inflicted by _him_.

The rest of the choosing ceremony passes by in a blur. I'm not aware of much at the moment. All I can register is his eyes, staring me down. If looks could kill, I'd be gone in a heartbeat.

Before I can process what is happening, I feel someone push me forward, "Come on Stiff, move, lets go!"

Without responding I move and do as told. Because I am no longer an Abnegation I cram onto the elevator for the first time and ride it down to the ground level.

When the doors separate everyone floods out in a sprint and follow suit, this is what I trained for.

Rushing straight out the building, we hang right and move down a street, keeping at the same pace as before. When I take in my surroundings I figure we're headed to the train tracks and a few minutes later my suspicions are proved correct.

The dauntless standing at the station seem to never stop moving, like they are over flowing with energy. They bounce on the ball of the feet laughing and pushing each other around.

One group of older dauntless probably parents, around the age of forty, glance over at me. They comment about how Stiff don't belong here and how I'm really going to have to prove I'm Dauntless to fit in. As the word flow out of these people's mouths it is like the spark I needed to light every cell in my body ablaze. _I can do this. I will do this._

When I turn and see the train coming I break out into a sprint and let my instincts take over, launching me up and into the car, being the first initiate inside, beating even the Dauntless Borns. I smirk and sit in the back, my piers joining me.

After everyone has gotten settled for the ride, I look to my right and then my left, seeing the other transfers and dauntless born side by side. It's not a very large group this year, just because there weren't a lot of people born the year I was. Total there are thirteen of us, six Dauntless Borns (their were ten in our year so its seems like four transferred) and Seven transfers (three erudite, three candor, and myself).

Everyone is pretty quite, letting the events of the day sink in, until a Candor breaks the silence, talking to another one sitting next to her.

"Still can't believe the Stiff transferred."

"Ya, I give her a week before she is out of here."

"I feel like that's a little generous"

I squeeze my fists till my knuckles are white. I have to say _something. _"Hey you guys realize I'm sitting right here."

"Yes. Is there an issue?" one of them says sarcastically.

"Just shut the fuck up. You don't know what I am capable of so I wouldn't go under estimate me just yet, because you'll be in for a rude awakening."

"Is that a threat?" The short but sturdy blonde says.

"Ya" I reply

The girl stands from where she is and I do the same. In unison we start walking toward one and other but a muscular boy steps in between the Candor and me.

I look up and see a boy dressed in black. He's only a couple inches taller than me, around 5'11 and has dark skin.

"You guys can hash this out over initiation. Candor go sit in the front of the car, Stiff sit by me." He says in his deep raspy voice.

We both do as told and I go sit by the Dauntless Borns on the back of the train car.

"Well at least the Stiff isn't a pansycake," he says. God why do people keep referring to me as if I'm not here. Also what the hell is a pansycake?

"No Zeke, not you to." A blonde but tan girl dressed in black says to him.

"Ya wanted to test it out. Still can't understand Uriah's fondness of awful word. They starting laughing and I am left sitting there dumb founded.

I guess they pick up on this because the girl extends her hand, which is a traditional dauntless greeting and say, "I'm Shauna and this is Zeke, nice to meet you."

I extend my hand and shake hers but it feels foreign, touching another person.

"Hi." Is all I reply.

"Does the stiff have a name?" God they need to stop doing that. I'm right here and they need to recognize that.

I glare at him and Shauna say, "I don't think the Stiff likes us talkin about her in the third person."

"How much do we care though?"

God I really hate these people. If all dauntless are like this I don't know what I'm gonna to do. I stand up to walk away but Zeke grabs my wrist, "oh come on Stiff, tell us your name."

"Call me stiff for all I care" I say with a bitter, tight throat and yank my wrist out of his grasp.

Sitting by myself I can't help but wonder what my name is going to be when I arrive at Dauntless. I really don't want to be _Beatrice_ anymore, it's to Abnegation and people might associate me with my father, which is of course the last thing I would want. My past needs to stay in the past.

Maybe I'll just be no name. I can't imagine living the rest of my life as just being the nameless dauntless girl but for now that will have to do.

A few more minutes pass by before the train slows just a tad and the Dauntless Borns stand, clearly knowing what is going on.

"Get ready to jump" Zeke calls out. Jump? What is he talking about? I stand up and walk over to the now open train door and see the roof of the dauntless compound with people jumping on to it. This is fucking crazy.

Shauna I guess realizes my shock and she say, "let's do it together on the count of three. Ready?" _No_ "One, two, three!" She screams and I run from one end of the car to the other launching myself as far as I can to reach the roof.

We land with a hard thud, gravel scraping my hands, but other than that unharmed. Shauna is to, it looks like everyone is, but when I do a head count I realize there are only twelve of us, seems as though an Erudite didn't jump of the train. Wasn't brave enough to do it. Whoever it was is now factionless.

I stand and look for the stairway entrance but I am shocked to see the only way down is a gaping hole in front of me.

I stumble backward terrified at the sight, feeling like I just swallowed a rock. I can't see the bottom so god knows how deep it is.

I get lost in fear for a moment but am brought back to reality by a man standing in front of the group. He's older, but not old, probably around the age of thirty-five, tall about 6'2, bald, and has dark brown skin and chocolate eyes.

"Initiates, my name is Max. I am the head leader here at Dauntless. All of you have successfully completed the first in a long series of tests. But prepare to face your next one. Whose first?" He smiles extending one hand out to the hole.

They're making us jump.

Everyone stands still for a second but one of the candor girls steps up to go. She takes a deep breath and lets out a little scream as she jumps into the unknown.

This gives everyone else the reassurance to form a line and one by one take the plunge, but I don't move. I feel like I'm paralyzed with fear unable to do anything. I don't know if I can do this. Did I really work this hard, take all those risks to turn it all away and give up. I could never just except and allow myself to be factionless. I would have to go down with a fight. I have to jump.

When I snap out of it I realize I am the last one on the roof and Max calls out, "Last chance Stiff."

I take a few strides forward, close my eyes and jump out. For a few long seconds I am weightless with every cell in my body screaming for whatever is below me to stop this horrid feeling and a moment later, my wish is granted. I hit a net and open my eyes. I get the feeling of being pulled down to one side and realize a man is grabbing my arm helping me off the net.

He is about my height, 5'9 with brown hair and tan skin. The most sticking part of him is his piercing green eyes. They look as if they're starring right into your soul.

"Name?"

I don't reply.

"Is it that hard?"

"I don't have one."

He gives me a curious look but faces the crowd and yells, "Twelfth jumper, no name! Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

><p>Hey that so much for reading!<p>

Let me know if you think I should go though tris' initiation or should I skip all that and just time skip to two year later.

I could also go through her initiation, don't cover the two years and time skip to when Tobias joins

I couple also describe her initiation and some of what her life is like in that time and then go to her and Tobias

IT'S REALLY UP TO WHAT YOU GUYS WANT!

* * *

><p>So let me know in the comment section and don't forget to follow and favorite!<p>

I think I'm going to also do a shout section here so I'll ask a trivia question about the divergent trilogy and tell me the answer in the comment section. Everyone who answers correctly will have their name featured in the next chapter

This week's question:

In divergent does Eric make hang over the Chasm during initiation?

If you know the answer, put it in the comments and you'll be featured

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not prefect, therefore I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I own nothing.

No Name

"Initiates listen up! My name is Amar, normally I work was as Head of Security here at Dauntless, but for the next few weeks I will be your initiation trainer. This year we are changing things up a bit. First, since there are so few initiates, transfers and Dauntless Borns will be trained together. Second, this year we are changing the order of training and we will begin with something normally done at the end of. That will commence right now so follow me."

_Well they're just getting right to it then_.

You can tell the Dauntless Borns have been through off their game a little. The confident, cocky attitude, that once looked down at the ignorance experienced by the transfers is gone because they're just as confused as we are and man it shows.

Following Amar we navigate through the dark maze of the compound till we reach a glass stair class. "The is The Pire. Follow me, we are heading up to the top floor."

As we climb the steps I start to get a pit in my stomach from accidentally looking down through the glass floor causing my fear of heights to kicks in. My hands are shaking so I have them balled up into fists and stuffed in my pocket with eyes starring into the back of Amar's head. Floor by floor the butterflies in my stomach grow larger till I fear I might be sick, but I soon feel relief when we turn into a room.

I do a 360 degree turn and try to figure out what is going on but I am completely lost. It appears to just me a plain room with some doors hanging off it.

Without giving an explanation he tells us to make ourselves comfortable because we are going to be here for a while.

We all do as told and I go sit in one of the empty table by myself, but Zeke joins me a minute later.

"First jumper, you're up." The Candor girl follows Amar into one of the doorways and when it shuts I look at the to in front of me, "Can I help you?"

"Oh lighten up Stiff," Zeke says, "what's your problem?"

"You have been nothing but be condescending all day and I deserve more respect." I say, not wanting to engage with the boy anymore than I have to.

"God stiff get it through your thick skull, your Dauntless now and that's what friends do here, they mess with each other and joke and have fun. I know that fun is something you're gonna have to get used to but relax. I'm only trying to start a conversation and if you would stop treating me like I killed your cat maybe we could do that."

I look up at him and cock an eyebrow, "Friends?"

"Ya friends, bet you never had one of those before," he says sarcastically. Initially I go into defensive mode but I let it slide thinking he may have a point.

I give him a little smile,"Ya, you would know the feeling… So, you have any idea what's going on here?"

"Not a clue, but I guess we'll find out soon enough"

"Ya..." I want to continue the conversation but Zeke seems really zoned out. I follow his gaze and see him staring at Shauna who is talking to another Dauntless Born guy. "You and Shauna a thing?"

At the sound of her name, he snaps out of it and throws on a confused expression that doesn't take a Candor to know is fake, "Me and Shauna? No, we've been friends for so long I don't think either one of us wants to mess that up."

It's painfully obvious that he is lying, whether to me or himself I don't know, but I sure don't feel comfortable pressuring the topic any long. I would feel a little out of place doing that.

"What about you Stiff. You interested in anyone? Jason already told me he has his eye on you."

I can feel my cheeks turn scarlet, "oh n- no" I stumble, "course not. I don't know anyone, I mean I haven't even talked to anyone but you and Shauna, god that would be crazy. "

"No that would be you being a sexy girl who could have anyone in this room."

I have absolutely no idea what he is referring to, but blush anyway; no one has ever said something like that to be before. It feels weird, thinking I could be desirable. That people could want me, not look at me like a piece of nothing ready to serve anyone.

Just than Amar comes out without the candor girl and calls for the second jumper and he stands up and together they exit though the same door, Zeke and I get lost in our own thoughts until a Dauntless girl comes over and starts talking to Zeke.

Somewhere in between 'how are you' and 'good' she ends up on his lap and I take that as my cue to leave them alone for a bit, but not before Zeke stops me, "Stiff wait up," he says extending a hand to signal me over, "Lauren and I are going out tonight, you want to join? I'll get someone to go with you and we can double date."

I immediately begin to object but his voice over power's mine, "You know I really shouldn't have given you the option. You're going, end of that discussion."

I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in and except my fate, maybe it'll do me some good and allow me to get used to this new life.

I decide to sit back down across Zeke and the three of us chat till their names are called.

I sit at the table running the events of the day over and over again and can't believe where I am right now.

I take a look around and it only then dawns on me that I am the last person in the room. Everyone else has passed through that door into the unknown and soon it will be my turn.

Just then Amar comes out and says, "Last jumper, your up."

I stand and look nervously into Amar's piercing green eyes. He raises his eyebrow as to ask if I'm coming so I take a step toward and start to follow him past the door and through a hall.

We hang a right and enter into a small room. It's a lot like the one from the aptitude test except only one wall is a mirror and the others are metal.

Amar motions for me to take a seat in the chair located in the center of the room.

"No name, you are about to go through you fear landscape, the mental section of initiation, which is a run through of all you worst fears. Normally this is the last thing you would do but we wanted to see if starting off with facing your fears will cause you to be braver throughout your training. You will probably have about ten to twenty to complete. Try to complete them as fast a possible. You do this by either facing them head on or slowing your heart rate down to a normal pace." Facing them head on definitely seems like the more dauntless thing to do but god with some of the fears I'm sure I'll have to face, I don't know if I'll be able to do that, "I am going to administer a serum that will begin the simulation and these electrodes," he says taping two little discs to my temples contented by wires leading to the computer next to me, "on so I can see what is going on." Amar picks up the injection and tilts my head to the side, "Hope you're not afraid of needles."

_That was a bit sadistic._

I definitely feel the needle go in but it nothing compared to the pain I have been experiencing for so many years.

"The simulation will begin in sixty seconds."

My hands begin to shake knowing that I am about to experience the things I fear most in this world, _I will have to face _him _one more time._

I can feel all my muscles start to relax and my eyelids drop until they snap shut.

I tear them open when I hear the loud whistling of the Chicago wind but immediately regret that decision.

I am standing in between to massive buildings; the only thing keeping me from plummeting is a narrow plank of wood connecting the structures. My stomach feels like it's going to come up my throat and my head wont stop spinning.

_Face the fear._

What does that even mean. What am I supposed to do? Run to one of the buildings or jump? What would a Dauntless do? Ugh I can't think straight, I feel paralyzed with fear unable to do anything.

But then it dawn on me. What is one of the first things they had us do? Jump of the building.

I take a deep breath count to three and jump of the plank.

I feel weightless, like the falling is never going to end but then my feet abruptly hit the ground and I open my eyes.

Looking around I am in small room with metal walls. My heart rate goes up just slightly but immediately quickens once I realize the room is getting smaller. I run around the perimeter of the room, running my hands along the wall trying to find a way out of this hellhole but every piece is smooth.

I push my hands out away from me trying to prevent them from closing in any farther but its no use, the force is too much for me to handle.

My breathing speeds up so much I begin to hyperventilate but as if I can almost hear his voice, Amar's warning about speed kicks in and I take a deep. I lightly hum a song my mother used to sing to get me to calm down. After she died I would do this when I got locked in the closet.

It starts to work and all at once the walls that once had my arms pinned to my sides fall to the ground revealing a much larger room.

Looking around it's dimly lit and empty except for a table. When I walk up to it I see a gun in the middle. Some part of me knows I have to pick it up so I do.

It feels weird in my hand; like I'm hyper aware of the harm I could do to someone in this moment.

When I look up from the gun, a girl stands in front of me. I don't recognize her but I know what I have to do.

I have to shoot her.

My heart just about leaps out of my chest and my hand begin to vigorously shake. I feel a major panic attack coming on but once again I remind myself that I have to get through this. It's not real and the sooner I do it the sooner it's over.

Slowly I lift the gun up so it's pointed at her head. I take a deep breath and pull the trigger, my eyes slamming shut at the noise.

When I open them again I am no longer in the room with the girl anymore but instead I realize I am in my childhood home.

It doesn't take an Erudite to figure out what's coming.

I can't stop it when my whole body begins to vibrate and I get sweaty. I run my hands up and down my pant legs and see a shadow about to round the corner into the room.

There, a group of Marcus' emerge from the darkness surrounding me, their eyes are completely blanks and they're playing with the belt in their hands.

When they've formed a mosh pit around me, in unison they lift their hands above their head and yell out, "This is for your own good!" And snaps it down on every part of my body.

My hand snaps up to my mouth instinctively, as to not let out a scream but a small one escapes my lip, which only feeds the sick satisfaction he gets from this. I fall to the floor and curl my knees up to my chest and huddle face down so the only thing exposed is my back.

Tears come streaming down my face as the pack of Marcus' crack the belt down on my back and it takes every bit of bravery I have to not loss the remaining pieces of courage and break down.

Instead I gather the strength left and take a deep breath trying to lower my heart rate. I take my left hand that curled to my side and move it to my chest feeling the hard and fast beat against my body. Breathing in and out I try to almost separate my mind from my body, the only thing anchoring the two together being the beat of my heart.

After a few minutes my heart rate slows enough and when I open my eyes I am back in the simulation room.

I turn my head to look at Amar who has a shocked look on his face. _He saw what Marcus did._

I am about to speak up to try and brush it off but he beats me to it, "Only four fears?" he say in an astonished voice that has disconcert tones to it, "I have never seen anything like it, it's amazing. _You're_ amazing."

I turn my head away from him, to my hands gathered on my lap, knowing there must be some kind of mistake. How could I only have _four_ fears?

Amar must sense this doubt and says, "The serum doesn't lie. You have four fears, the lowest in recorded history, you Four are really something else."

"Four?"

"Ya, someone with that great of an accomplishment gets to wear it on their sleeve, deserves to be able to remind other of their accomplishment. Now lets go I've been sending everyone to lunch when they're done, I'll show you the way."

Amar unplug the machine to my left and opens the door to my right signaling for me to follow him. I stand and do as told. The path we are taking is wide. It appears that it was carved out from rock. It looks like this whole compound was.

Soon we reach a set of large double door and Amar holds one open for me. When I enter I am taken back by the sight in front of me. Hundreds of people clad in black running around, throwing things, laughing, and yelling swarm in what I've gathered is the cafeteria.

Amar points and I follow the line to a table where all the other initiates are gathered.

I walk over to it and slide in next to Zeke who is across from Shauna.

I give them a nod and they give a slight smile back. I think everyone is a little shaken up by the simulations, I'm just thankful Amar didn't say anything about what he saw.

Amar sits next to me and reaches for some of the food layer in front of us. I scan the platter looking for something familiar.

I guess he picks up on this because he takes his fork and stabs a piece of meet in front of me and places it on my plate. "It's steak Four, try it its good."

"Four?" Zeke questions.

Before I can comment Amar does for me, "Ya everyone listen up," he says to the table, "She wont be going by Stiff any longer, from now on it's Four. Someone with only that many fears deserves respect and she's going to carry that accomplishment with pride."

"You only have four fears?!" Shauna yells, "I had 15! No wonder you were done so fast! Jesus Four, that's fucking amazing."

I blush not knowing how to respond. Quickly the conversation turns to other things and I get silent. In Abnegation my family didn't talk like this. When my mother was alive, at most she would ask my father how is day went or he would get drunk and rant about events occurring in the government. Its only now hitting me how little we ever spoke. How little I knew about my mother. I mean I think Marcus suspected I might transfer, and Dauntless would have been the last one he suspected.

Zeke nudges me to snap my brain back to current conversations. He whispers, "Congrats Four, you'll do well here."

I nod, looking him in the eye, searching for any sign of sarcasm but I come up empty.

I turn away and begin chatting with the rest of the table for the rest of lunch about this and that. When we all get up and start walking to the dorms I can't help but think maybe Zeke is right. Maybe I really do belong here.

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter:<p>

Who is the leader Candor?

LEAVE ANSWER IN COMMENTS SECTION AND WHILE YOU'RE DOWN THERE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND WHERE YOU THINK IT SHOULD GO FROM HERE!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!

people who got last chapters right:

eeyroredessa

divergenthoa007

sylvi97

Divergenthoa007

sylvi97

blipdeblip

thanks so much!

* * *

><p>Also real fast I am still going back and forth on whether or not to go through tris' initiation or time skip to when tobias comes and this next chapter will decide that so please let me know what you think!<p>

thanks!


End file.
